Gracias , Mamá
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Ryoma era un chico con un problema: queria a una chica,pero no sabia como decirselo, cuando no sabes que hacer siempre llega la ayuda, para todas las madres,oneshot RS con todo el cariño del mundo


Un oneshot para este día de las madres

Iniciado: miércoles 9 de mayo a as 11:03 de la mañana

**Gracias, Mamá**

Ryoma Echizen era un prodigio del tenis, a su corta edad había participado y ganado en los torneos mas importantes que había , incluso había sido invitado para el US Open el año pasado y había logrado ganarlo, regreso después a su natal Japón para seguir con su sueño de superar a esas únicas personas que le habían ganado

Podría decirse que ryoma no era un chico con muchas preocupaciones, no era muy dedicado al estudio, pero no tenia malas calificaciones, era un excelente deportista, su familia… su familia estaba relativamente bien si se cuenta entre sus miembros aun hermano casi siempre ausente y un padre con la mente mas pervertida que se pueda encontrar, tenia amigos, sus sempais que a pesar de que algunos se habían graduado ya del seigaku, iban la mayoría de las tardes a ayudar al entrenamiento del club de tenis, así que a pesar de haberlo deseado con todas sus fuerzas aun no se libraba de los jugos de Inui….

Pero entonces…. Que era lo que le preocupaba a el nombrado príncipe del tenis?, la respuesta era sumamente sencilla si se pensaba un poco

Ryoma saco de su bolsillo delantero una pelota de tenis, la cual parecería normal para cualquiera, pero si se observaba con detenimiento se podía leer " #1 nacional", si, esa pelota, "La" pelota, la pelota que le había regalado Ella……

Sakuno Ryusaki

La tímida nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, la chica de mirada bondadosa, de pasos elegantes, de cabello demasiado largo, distraída y con una sonrisa contagiosa, esa sakuno ryusaki

Pero que había de especial en eso?, el conocía a ryusaki desde el mismo día en que llego a Japón, de hecho al chica le había dado mal la dirección de un torneo en el que al final no participo….

Bueno, en realidad nada, pero había escuchado una conversación que no le había gustado nada de nada

_**---------Flash Back-------**_

Estaban dos chicos jóvenes platicando en la toma de agua, ambos vestidos como parte del club de tenis, pero por su uniforme no eran titulares

-No la has visto últimamente?- decía uno de cabellos color paja- esta muy hermosa….. y no tiene novio , dicen que nunca ha tenido…… imagínate si nunca la han besado?...

- estas loco Aoshi- dijo el otro de cabellos negros cortos- nunca te hará caso, para mi que tiene algo con Momo sempai, últimamente se le ve muy juntos a ambos

-No lo creo Hiroka, espero que no en realidad………pero es que ella es tan bella-dijo aoshi con un suspiro largo- y no soy el único que lo piensa

- si- dijo burlón el otro chico- ya me di cuenta que todos tratan de captar su atención cada vez que viene a los entrenamientos……… pero ella los ignora olímpicamente

- agradeceré siempre a Osakada que la traiga con ella- dijo aoshi- por eso me he decidido, le pediré salir conmigo en una cita y ese día le diré mis sentimientos…. Quiero que sea mi novia….

- pues suerte- dijo su amigo con una palmada en el hombro- espero que ella te haga caso, realmente es muy bella y se ve que tiene buenos sentimientos, tendrás mucha competencia con esto pero espero que haga caso

- ya lo veras- dijo el otro- Sakuno Ryusaki será mi novia antes de que acabe la semana

Y con esto ambos chicos se retiraron del lugar y fue entonces cuándo una gorra se asomo por ahí, ryoma había oído todo

_**------Fin del flash back--------**_

No era que le importara con quien salía aoshi….ni tuvo nada que ver la platica con que ryoma hubiera puesto mas empeño en la derrota del castaño ese día, pero por alguna extraña razón le disgustaba mucho la idea de que ellos hablaran así de ryusaki….

Si bien la chica era libre para salir con quien quisiera , la mera idea de pensar que se reiría o que le sonreiría a alguien que no fuera el, le provocaba un golpe en el estomago, el se había dado cuenta de que la castaña le prestaba atención a el, algunas veces le llevaba el almuerzo, no se perdía los partidos y se comía la s uñas de nerviosismo ante cada partido, era por todos conocidos que sakuno le tenia un poco mas de preferencia a ryoma que a cualquier otro miembro del club

Pero el si se había dado cuenta últimamente los cambios de la chica, estaba empezando a desarrollarse de una forma no muy sana para las hormonas de ryoma, su cuerpo estaba cambiando y se hacia mas estilizado, su cabello lo dejaba suelto en ocasiones-cosa que a veces ponía pensar a ryoma sobre como se sentiría enredar los dedos en esa suave mata castaña- sonreía captando la atención de varios chicos que incluso volteaban a verla cuándo iba caminando con ese elegante andar que el daba el jugar tenis

Lo mejor de todo, era que la chica era inconciente de la atención que recibía, al parecer era ciega respecto a eso, era amable con todos y les sonreía por igual, pero ryoma sabia que para el siempre había una sonrisa extra o un grito de aliento extra

Ryoma llego a su casa mientras seguía pensando en eso, era verdad, el se había dado cuenta que últimamente estaba mucho con momo sempai , que a veces , como el día de hoy, se iban juntos o que en los entrenamientos se reían de cosas que nadie entendía, eso lo molesto, ryuzaki no tenia porque reírse con momo, se tenia que reír con el y solo con el

Ryoma llego a su cuarto y tirando la mochila en cualquier lado se acostó en la cama mirando al techo

-me gustara ryuzaki?- pregunto suavemente

Nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad, pues siempre había pensado en el tenis como primer amor, pero tenia que reconocer que le gustaba la serena y tranquila compañía de la chica, sabia que ella lo entendía, como en esas ocasiones que comían juntos y se quedaban callados , sin decir nada, porque no había nada que decir, cuándo ella le daba ánimos antes de un partido, o cuando ella lo acompañaba a los entrenamientos…… le gustaba l sonrisa de sakuno, sierpe ten abierta, los sonrojos que aparecían en su rostro cuando alguno de los sempais le hacia alguna broma, o cuando el estaba demasiado cerca, le gustaba incluso su forma de perderse en los lugares mas sencillos, le gustaba su cabello largo, y si le decía que se lo cortara era porque lo distraía mucho en sus entrenamientos y se ponía pensar en que color debía adquirir al sol

Y entonces se dio cuenta

- Estoy enamorado de Ryusaki …-dijo abriendo los ojos-….. no, no de Ryusaki de Sakuno…. De sakuno y su timidez, de sus alegrías, de sus tristezas y de todo lo que eso llevaba-también se dio cuenta que si regreso tan pronto de América, aparte de la promesa hecha a su capitán, era porque se había sentido triste de separarse de la chica……

Al tener claros sus sentimientos por sakuno.. se sintió liberado de algo, como si unas cadena se hubieran desaparecido, sentía el duro golpeteo de su corazón y como si en su estomago se estuviesen celebrando las finales nacionales, pero porque? El quien siempre ha estado tranquilo, el que nunca se ponía nervioso en un partido, de repente se convertía en un chico con las hormonas revolucionadas……

Bueno esta bien, había admitido en voz alta- rogaba por que su padre no estuviera cerca- sus sentimientos hacia sakuno y ahora que?…….

La puerta se su habitación se abrió sin que el se diera cuenta, aun pensaba la posibilidad de hacer que aoshi corriera de Japón a la patagonia , todo claro esta parte del entrenamiento

-ryoma?...-dijo una voz que el reconocería en cualquier lugar

- mama…. Que pasa?- dijo el chico algo desconcertado pues estaba totalmente metido en sus pensamientos y era raro que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre

Rinko estaba de pie en la puerta, y veía con atención a su hijo, era una bella mujer, de cabellos caobas, cortos y sujetos con una pinza, conservaba la belleza que le daba haber practicado deportes durante un gran trecho de su vida , solo hasta que nació ryoma , dejo de hacerlo y fue por una causa mayor….

- nada- dijo rinko saliendo de sus pensamientos- es solo que llegaste muy extraño de tus clases que pensé que algo iba mal….

La cara de ryoma lo decía todo, pasaba algo muy malo

- mama- dijo el chico sin verla dudando gravemente- como fue que papa te pidió salir?- al terminar las mejillas se le colorearon de un bello color rojo escarlata

A rinko le descoloco esa pregunta, si bien sabia que ryoma estaba creciendo, se le hacia muy raro que un chico tan reservado como el le preguntara ese tipo de cosas

- no creo que tu padre sea buen ejemplo de eso- dijo rinko sentándose en al cama de si hijo de tal forma que quedaron frente a frente

- si mala idea-dijo ryoma- de seguro fue fatal…..

Rinko sonrió al recordar el momento en que nanjiro le había pedido una cita

_**- -------flash back-----**_

Después de que nanjiro hubiera derrotado al señor smith , el cual había agredido físicamente a rinko , la chica se ofrecida llevarlo en su moto hasta el lugar donde se celebraría el torneo que se disputaba el hombre, una vez que llegaron ahí- y que rinko volviera a sentir su cuerpo como suyo- el samurai entro y gano con una facilidad asombrosa, rinko aun suspiraba cuando recordaba como había ganado impecablemente ese torneo

Al finalizar la chica se estaba despidiendo , cuando nanjiro le tomo de la muñeca

-eh que dices?- dijo el samurai- necesito un lugar para quedarme esta noche….. además no he comido nada en todo el día

Rinko se quedo sorprendida ante al audacia del hombre, para un japonés eso era todo un reto

- quieres dormir en mi casa y que encima te alimente?- dijo la chica sorprendida

- me debes un favor- dijo el samurai- te defendí de aquel hombre

- oye yo no te pedí nada- dijo la chica- además ya te traje hasta aquí……….en todo caso, porque lo hiciste?

Nanjiro quien ya estaba acomodando sus cosas detrás del motocicleta de la chica se volvió y se acerco rápidamente a ella levantándole el mentón

-no pude permitir que alguien se metiera contigo- dijo el hombre con una profunda mirada….después sonrió traviesamente- aunque tus pechos no sean grandes…. Tienes

algo Rinko…….-y se volvió para subirse a la moto, rinko se quedo ahí un momento sonrojada para después agitar la cabeza y dirigirse hacia su moto

-no te acostumbres eh?- dijo a la chica- que solo ser a una noche……

_**----------Fin de flash back----**_

Y de eso habían pasado ya 16 años……. Y el seguía quedándose siempre con ella, agito la cabeza al darse cuenta la dirección de sus pensamientos y volvió a centrarlos en ryoma quien seguía pensativo

- hijo …. Quieres invitar a una chica a salir?- dijo rinko con cuidado sabia de sobra el carácter de ryoma y no sabía como reaccionaria este

- si.. no…… no se- dijo ryoma confundido- digo, no se como hacerlo, no se si ella quiera salir conmigo y no puedo evitarlo porque si lo hago alguien mas lo hará……

Ok, esto era grave, ryoma realmente se estaba exponiendo, de no estar tan preocupada, tal vez sacaría una cámara y tomaría una foto de esto, su hijo estaba hablando de otra cosa que no era el tenis y estaba hablando con ella

- supongo que eres amigo de ella- dijo rinko tanteando el terreno

- podría decirse- dijo ryoma encogiéndose de hombros

-bueno entonces porque no le dices simplemente que quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar?- dijo rinko- así ves su reacción y de ahí podrías empezar a actuar….

-si eso, le diré que si quiere acompañarme a llevara a encordar mi raqueta- dijo ryoma

A rinko le salió una gotita de sudor, el viejo ryoma estaba saliendo a la luz

- ella juega al tenis?- pregunto sospechando algo

- si, bueno no e s muy buena pero esta en el club femenino

Lógico, ryoma no se interesaría en alguien que no entendiera de tenis

- entonces es una buena idea- dijo rinko- ve a hablar con ella mañana y le dices, después de eso casualmente le invitas un helado y podían platicar

Era tan sencillo, se dijo ryoma y volteo a ver a su madre agradecido

- lo haré- dio el firmemente- lo haré mañana en el entrenamiento….- dijo mas seguro- ….. gracias mama……

- no hay de que me alegra ayudarte en algo ryoma,-le dijo su madre acariciando la mejilla de su hijo- al fin puedo hacerlo….. y ya que estas bien , vena comer he preparado comida japonesa…..

- enseguida bajo- dijo ryoma- me quitare el uniforme primero

Rinko fue hacia la puerta y se giro en el ultimo momento

-ryoma si no te molesta…. Me dirías como se llama esa chica?...- dijo rinko curiosa

-Sakuno ……Sakuno Ryusaki-dijo ryoma con un sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro y su madre se dijo que trataría de que no s ele olvidara ese nombre….

Al día siguiente rinko estaba la expectativa de la llegada de su hijo, peor cuento este llego, gracia s a que azoto la puerta de entrada con fuerza, rinko lo encontró subiendo de prisa las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo aun mas fuerte que hizo temblar la casa

Rinko entro al cuarto y encontró a ryoma boca abajo con una almohada en la cabeza,

karupin su fiel amigo estaba observándolo desde la ventana sin saber que hacer

- ryoma paso algo?- dijo rinko

Ryoma se levanto de golpe, cuándo vio a su madre su mirada irradiaba una velad a furia

- el la invito primero.. se me adelanto por un minuto- dijo ryoma furioso- estábamos en el entrenamiento y yo me iba a acercar cuándo esa tonta de osakada se me cruzo y fue ahí cuándo vi llegar a aoshi y decirle algo a sakuno

-pero no sabes si la invito a salir- dijo rinko algo preocupada de la reacción de su hijo

-osakada se encargo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos- dijo con resentimiento ryoma- salieron hoy…… según se…. El le pidió consejo para un libro que quiere regalar- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- sabe que sakuno no le negaría un favor a nadie……

- entonces no te preocupes- dijo rinko- ella solo le esta haciendo el favor…. Mañana puedes invitarla tu y en la cita le dices que quisieras verla otro día…. Así ella se dará cuenta de tu interés

- y si el interés de ella ahora es aoshi?- dijo ryoma- lo oí a el y a otro sujeto cuando estaban platicando el le dirá hoya sakuno lo que siente por ella….le pedirá que sea su novia….

-si ella no siente lo mismo y creo que se lo dirá- dijo rinko- debes de estar tranquilo y ver que pasa mañana……… a todo esto llegaste muy enojado a la casa

-es que no soporto que ella este con ese tonto de aoshi….. no puedo pensar que en estos momentos estén juntos, que ella se sonroje como cuándo esta conmigo o que le sonría………-su mirada de hizo dura llena de posecividad- si le sonríe lo mato……… mejor le daré un litro de jugo de sadaharu….

- no ryoma, debes de aceptar las decisiones de ella- dijo su madre- es muy pronto para pensar en asesinatos, de todas formas, si ella estuviera contigo, no le prohibirías que sonriera o si?- la mirada de su hijo le hizo ver claramente que lo haría de ser necesario- hijo debes darte cuenta que con esa actitud la alejarías, debes de tranquilizarte y date cuenta que ella no hará nada que no quiera, debes tener fe en los sentimientos que tienes por ella y ya veras que todo se solucionara……

-pero si solo torturo a aoshi un poco…… me haría sentir mejor- su madre le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que el chico enfrento con suma indiferencia y una mirada recelosa- bah, de cualquier forma sakuno no se fijaría en el, es malo en el tenis…..

Rinko sonrió ante la lógica de su hijo, pensando en que mejor no le decía a ryoma que no solo de un jugador de tenis sakuno se podría enamorar, así que platicaron de cualquier otra cosa y se les fue la tarde entre regaños de rinko por las absurdas formas de ryoma de hacer sufrir a aoshi , e intentos de la mujer en hacer sentir mejor a su hijo

Nanjiro quien estaba en el marco de la puerta lanzo una sonrisa de satisfacción, su hijo ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, se le hizo muy pronto , peor esperaba que el chico cumpliera todos sus sueños tal como lo hizo el

Al día siguiente , Rinko caminaba por las instalaciones de la escuela Seigaku, Ryoma no se veía con muchos ánimos y quiso ir a ver si podría ayudarlo en algo, una excusa claro esta, porque en realidad quería conocer a la famosa Sakuno, no seria esposa de nanjiro si no le diera curiosidad que tipo de chica había llamado la atención de su siempre frió y serio hijo, claro esta esperaba que ryoma no la viera, en ese caso utilizaría la excusa de que venia a ver ala entrenadora por algún recado de su marido

Rinko era joven aun y ese día se había puesto ropa deportiva pues había llegado temprano del trabajo, así que vestida con un pants azul claro siguió caminando, tratando de encontrar las canchas masculinas

Tan distraída estaba que nos e dio cuenta que venia otra persona en dirección contraria , solo fue un leve choque de cuerpos

-Lo siento lo siento mucho fue mi culpa estaba distraída- dijo la persona con quien había chocado

Rinko la observo era una chica, de la edad de su hijo, de grandes y llamativos ojos granates, de largos cabellos castaños sujetados en dos trenzas, se veía realmente afligida por el choque, tenia ropa deportiva tal vez ella le pudiera ayudar

-no te preocupes- dijo la mujer- yo también venia algo distraída oye podrías…..

Pero fue interrumpida por al voz estridente de una chica de coletas

- donde estabas?- dijo la chica en voz demasiado alta- debemos ir a los entrenamientos .ahora…- dijo mientras la jalaba

- lo siento- dijo sakuno- peor choque con al señora …..

- te vas a tardear?- dijo la hiperactiva chica, sakuno asintió con la cabeza - bueno entonces me voy- y se marcho corriendo sin prestarle atención a rinko

La mujer pidió a todos los dioses que esa chica no fuera sakuno

-lamento el comportamiento de mi amiga- dijo la castaña- a veces se pone así.. puedo ayudarla a llegar a donde va?, e s lo mínimo que puedo hace r por haber chocado con usted

-eres muy amable- dijo rinko – estoy buscando las canchas de tenis masculino

- que buena suerte- dijo sakuno con una enorme sonrisa- yo también voy para alla, la acompañare…… busca alguien especial?

- si a mi hijo- dijo rinko- quiero ver como esta……

Ambas mujeres se sintieron extrañamente bien la una con la otra, sakuno sentía que la paz que irradiaba esa mujer la había sentido en otro lugar pero no sabia donde, mientras la mujer pensaba que esa chica era muy educada y muy amable, debía tratarse de alguien de buen corazón

Llegaron rápidamente a las canchas de entrenamiento del equipo masculino

Rinko dio una mirad alrededor para buscar a ryoma y pudo darse cuenta que algunos chicos habían volteado hacia donde estaba sakuno quien estaba ajena a las miradas , eso hizo sonreír una vez mas a rinko, esa chica era sencilla y no le preocupaban las miradas de interés que despertaba

- le ayudare a buscar a su hijo – dijo sakuno- tal vez lo conozca….. conozco a la mayoría de los chicos de aquí…..

- muchas gracias, son tantos chicos.. por cierto como te llamas?

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente antes de hace runa reverencia

- lo lamento, que descuidada soy no me presente- dijo sakuno afligida- me llamo sakuno ryuzaki….soy parte del equipo de tenis femenino….mucho gusto en conocerla

Ella era sakuno……..rinko entendió el porque su hijo estaba fascinado con la chica, uno no siempre conocía alguien con semejante corazón, ni con esas características sencillas, era perfecta para su hijo, rinko sonrió ante tan buen gusto de su hijo y agradecida dios el que no hubiera salido como su padre….

- no te preocupes por eso a mi también se me olvido, mi nombre e s rinko- dudo en darle su apellido para que no al asociara con su hijo- solo dime así…..

Sakuno le sonrió con esos ojos que hacían babear a mas de uno

- un placer el conocerla rinko- dijo sakuno - entonces quien es su hijo?... no creo que el capitán tenga problemas con que usted vea el entrenamiento

- mi hijo o esta aquí tal vez en las otras canchas- dijo rinko al ver que efectivamente ryoma no estaba ahí- quienes entrenan en las otras?

-los titulares- dijo sakuno- su hijo es un titular?- dijo asombrada- este año el equipo esta muy fuerte, a pesar de que no están todos los que participaron el torneo nacional creo que podremos hacer un buen desempeño en los torneos

Una apasionada del tenis y una beuna chica, rinko se sorprendió ante el bueno ojo de su hijo

- si creo que e s titular- dijo rinko sin querer revelar a ryoma ante sakuno- y dime sakuno, no tenían practicas ustedes?... acaso tu novio es de este club?

Como supuso sakuno adquirió un tono mas rojo que antes y fue cuándo rinko se percato que sakuno sujetaba una raqueta detrás de la espalda

- el entrenamiento de las chicas termina antes- se explico sakuno- ….. no tengo novio- dijo apenada

-y a poco no te gusta ningún chico de aquí?- dijo rinko con voz suave- no creo que solo vengas a verlos solo por las técnicas

Sakuno tartamudeo hasta que llegaron a las canchas principales, efectivamente ahí estaban los nuevos titulares, y ese día habían ido los sempais ya graduados, y como sierpe habían retado a los nuevos titulares

El ultimo partido se estaba celebrando estaba Eiji y ryoma concentrados ne un partido sumamente agresivo

Sakuno desvió su mirada hasta ryoma quien estaba de espaldas a ellas

Rinko casi brincaba de felicidad en ese momento, estaba claro para cualquier hachón dos ojos que la chica se sentía atraída por su hijo , no estaba tan mal después de todo

- quien es el?- dijo rinko viendo el partido sin señalar a nadie

-Ryoma echizen- dijo sakuno inmediatamente , pues para ella ryoma era del que todos preguntaban- es alumno de segundo, es un experto en el tenis,

- vaya- dijo rinko- es muy joven no ¿

- pero es sumamente talentoso- dijo sakuno con un suspiro- ojala yo pudiera jugar así, soy un desastre en comparación a el…..

- debe de haber aprendido con maestros particulares- dijo rinko tratando de ver a sus hijo en los ojos de sakuno

- no para nada- dijo sakuno sin dejar de verlo- su padre le enseño a jugar, pero no es por eso por lo que es bueno sino que…….. mire….-dijo señalando a ryoma- ese fuego , esa alegría por jugar…… no cualquier a la tiene, cuando entra ala cancha emite un aura poderosa, por eso siempre gana, porque ama al tenis

- no debe de tener vida social el chico- dijo rinko algo descolocada de que alguien entendiera tan bien a sus hijo

- no creo que le importe- dijo sakuno con una sonrisa- mientras tenga el tenis nada mas le faltara- dijo con un mueca triste

- es ese el chico que te gusta?- dijo rinko incapaz de dejar de preguntárselo se le hacia tan irreal esa clase de amor que claramente le profesaba la chica

Pero no fue necesario que sakuno respondiera , sus ojos brillante s y el sonrojo de su rostro le dijo lo que necesitaba saber

Vieron el partido con atención, a rinko siempre le había gustado ver jugar a su hijo, lo hacia de una forma tan parecida a la de su padre pero tan distinta a la vez que pensaba que su hijo estaba a la altura ahora si, de ganarle a su padre……

Pocos momentos antes de que se terminara el partido sakuno brinco de donde estaban las dos contemplando el partido, y dándole una disculpa presurosa a rinko se marcho corriendo, regreso minutos después con dos pontas, una se la ofreció a rinko quien agradeció esa atención

- no sabia si le gustaba la Ponta- dijo sakuno- me alegro que sea a si

- es mi favorita- dijo con sinceridad rinko mientras bebía - y tu sakuno no te tomas la tuya?- dijo después de que vio que la chica no tomaba la suya

- oh no, es que no es para mi- dijo sakuno mientras seguía viendo el partido

Unos momentos mas tarde el partido se acabo con la predestinada victoria para ryoma, los gritos de la chica de coletas se oyeron por todo el lugar, captando al atención de ryoma quién volteo a ver hacia donde estaba osakada, le extraño no ver a sakuno ahí y entonces empezó a buscarla entre los asistentes

Los antiguos titulares habían visto la llegada de sakuno al lado de una hermosa mujer , la cual había visto con emoción el partido y como no había hecho ninguna ruido no vieron el porque no podía estar allí, peor ahora que el partido había acabado no pudieron aguantar mas la tentación de saber la identidad de esa mujer, así que todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ambas

- hola sakuno que bueno que ha s venido- dijo eiji corriendo a abrazarla, acto que era muy común siempre que el acróbata veía ala chica- viste como me gano el pequeñín?, fue muy injusto…..-dijo haciendo un puchero

- pero estas mejorando eiji- dijo sakuno amablemente- que bueno que no has perdido tu condición

Eiji se hincho de orgullo ante las palabras de la chica, mientras rinko buscaba con a la mirada a su hijo a quien había perdido de vista

- mucho gusto- dijo syusuke a la mujer educadamente- nosotros somos ex miembros del equipo……

- el gusto es mió- yo me llamo rinko……….

-MAMA……-dijo una voz y todos se voltearon a ver a ryoma quien miraba sorprendido a rinko

-mama?- repitieron todos los sempais a la vez y sakuno se sonrojo a mas no poder

-es la mama de ryoma?- pensó mientras se sonrojaba

-hola hijo, como estas quería venir a verte jugar- dijo rinko- no había podido hacerlo ante s y me dio mucho verte

- me ves siempre que juego en casa- dijo ryoma indiferente

- oh vamos no sea s gruñón- dijo rinko acercándose a el ,ryoma había crecido ese año y estaba al misma altura que ella- yo no soy como tu padre…… no te avergonzare….

- mucho gusto en conocerla señora echizen- dijo momoshiro empujando a ryoma y saludando alegremente a rinko

- el gusto es mió- dijo rinko- estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haber cuidado a mi hijo

- fue un placer- dijo tezuka mientras veía a ryoma

-tu debes de ser tezuka no?-dijo rinko- mi hijo me habla mucho de ti, dice que ere s muy bueno

- gracias- dijo tezuka algo nervioso ante la sonrisa de la mujer

- si me esperas nos vamos juntos madre- dijo ryoma algo molesto de que su madre le hubiera echado a perder la oportunidad de pedirle la cita a sakuno, pues estaba ne su contra?

- no, no- dijo rinko mas sonriente que nunca- al verte ahí jugar…… me entraron ganas de hacerlo a mi también…… que dices ryoma….. juegas un partido con tu madre????

-usted juega tenis?- dijo fuji abriendo los aojos

-no a un nivel profesional claro esta- dijo rinko- pero si juego un poco, de hecho así conocí a nanjiro……

Inui estaba escribiendo a velocidad vértigo toda esa nueva información, preocupado de ver si a su cuaderno el alcanzarían la s hojas

-no quiero- dijo ryoma algo cohibido

- vamos no temes perder ante tu anciana y vieja madre no?- dijo rinko con una mueca burlona ryoma sus piro, a veces su madre podría ser tan mortífera como su padre

- esta bien vamos a las canchas callejeras del parque- dijo ryoma dándose media vuelta

- porque no utilizan estas canchas?- apunto kaoru con voz seria

-es una excelente idea- dijo oishi-

Ryoma pedía que la tierra se lo tragase, no podía pasar eso….. no con Sakuno delante

-sakuno…. Podrías prestarme tu raqueta?- dijo rinko amablemente ala chica la cual no había dicho ni una palabra

- claro , claro- dijo sakuno extendiéndole su raqueta ala mujer

Ambos entraron a las canchas con las raqueta s al hombro, rinko se quito su chamarra dejándola con una playera sport que marcaba su buen cuerpo a pesar de los años

- saca- dijo ryoma lanzándole la pelota-

Oishi hizo de arbitro

-no sere tan dura contigo- dijo rinko burlona

-partido a un set ryoma echizen contra rinko echizen- dijo oishi con voz fuerte

Todos los titulares y ex titulares además de curiosos estaban atentos a esto, nadie sabia como jugaba rinko pero les daba mucha curiosidad como se comportaría ryoma ante ella

Para sorpresa de todos rinko se coloco en una posición muy conocida para todos con una sonrisa confiada

- el saque twist- dijo sakuno con un murmullo

De ahí todos presenciaron un buen juego, si bien todos habían notado que ryoma se controlaba un poco, todos tuvieron mas que admirarse de que rinko pudiera llevar un ritmo tan agresivo, era digna madre del prodigio Ryoma Echizen

Al final del partido una rinko cansada peor satisfecha abrazo a su hijo ante el bochorno de el y la impresión de sus sempais

-eres el mejor tenista que he conocido- le dijo su madre con ternura- incluso mejor que tu padre, pero no se lo diga s o tendremos problemas eh?- le guiño un ojo- anda ve a cambiarte para irnos- ryoma asintió y empezó a marcharte- y no te preocupes te ayudare…….

Ryoma no entendió eso ultimo pero aun así se marcho a cambiarse mientras su madre platicaba con sakuno y los sempais

Rinko no menciono nada del amor que sakuno le tenía a su hijo, cosa que la castaña agradeció y que si bien era un secreto a voces la idea de discutirlo enfrente de ella no le

era muy llamativa

-se ve muy cansada rinko- dijo sakuno mientras ryoma llegaba

- es porque hacia un tiempo que no había jugado- dijo la mujer- nanjiro y yo lo hacemos a veces cuándo el esta aburrido para matar el tiempo pero nunca había podido jugar con ryoma

-nunca?- se extraño momoshiro-

-no nunca, ryoma siempre estaba concentrado en sus entrenamientos con su padre, después estuvieron en América, regreso, se volvió ir- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- pero me da mucho gusto haber jugado con el día de hoy, si ustedes son así de buenos esta escuela tiene muchísimos talentos

Todos se sintieron halagados de las palabras de la mujer

-sakuno podrías acompañarme nuevamente a comprar otro libro?- dijo entonces aoshi interrumpiendo el ambiente tranquilo del lugar

Rinko pudo notar como su hijo se tensaba al instante, además de las miradas recelosas de sus sempais, incluido tezuka, que eran dirigidas al castaño

Que se creía ese aoshi, hacerse una biblioteca?-se dijo ryoma mientras apretaba sus puños, si su madre no hubiera estado ahí, el ya tendría sujeto al chico de las solapas

-pues yo- dijo sakuno nerviosa- no era que no le cayera bien aoshi pero últimamente estaba algo…insistente y realmente no sabia como a salir con el chico , el día anterior le había dicho que tenían que hablar seriamente…… eso no le gustaba nada

- yo que quería invitarte a la casa sakuno- dijo rinko como que no quiere la cosa- después de la enorme ayuda que me diste para buscar a mi hijo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, así podremos comer juntas, espero que a tu abuela no le moleste

- oh no es necesario rinko, me alegra que haya podido encontrara ryoma y su juego fue bastante interesante

- pero insisto- dijo rinko sin dejarse vencer ante ese chico que había fruncido el seño- anda vamos , o me vas a desairar?

-claro que no- dijo sakuno de inmediato- esta bien acepto su invitación de come r pero si puedo ayudar en algo

Los sempais sonrieron ante la invitación, al parecer estaban en sintonía con la mama de ryoma , quien sonrió contenta

- pues bien esta hecho- dijo rinko y después se dirigió a aoshi- lamento que sakuno no pueda ir contigo, peor puede sir con alguien mas no?- dijo y tomo a sakuno del brazo- ven debemos ver que vamos a hacer de comer

Un ryoma totalmente sorprendido y orgulloso siguió a su madre después de despedirse de sus sempais con un gesto y darle una mirada burlona a aoshi , si bien el no estaría con sakuno en una cita, al menos estaría con ella el resto de la tarde

Rinko sonreía de contenta al ver que sus planes marchaban a la perfección, se sorprendió que sakuno supiera cocinar tan bien y cuando la chica le dijo que si quería que hiciera un pastel de chocolate , rinko no se negó, al parecer sakuno aun no descubría que el chocolate era uno de los secretos para atrapar a un echizen…..

Sakuno y rinko entraron a la sala donde ryoma veía la televisión nerviosamente, sakuno en su casa, con su madre ,claro, peor en su casa, era mas de lo que podía soportar su joven corazón

-iré a llamara tu padre a comer, podrías hacerle compañía a sakuno?- dijo rinko guiñándole un ojo a su hijo- no se cuanto tarde, ojala no se haya movido del templo

- esta bien- dijo ryoma con gesto indiferente a pesar de que estaba sumamente nervioso por dentro

Una vez que rinko se fue sakuno se sentó al lado de ryoma en el sillón y ambos se quedaron en silencio pues no sabían de que platicar, sakuno sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde empezó la charla

-tu madre es una gran tenista- dijo la chica- jugo contigo y aguanto tu ritmo

- mis padres se conocieron en América, ella iba a un club de tenis y ahí conoció a mi padre- dijo ryoma- creo que después de eso salían a practicar tenis, por eso es que ella sabe todos los movimientos

- se ve que te quiere mucho- dijo sakuno

- y yo a ella- dijo ryoma- ultimarte he hablado mucho con ella…..

- tienes problemas?- dijo sakuno preocupada

- uno, peor estoy a punto de solucionarlo- dijo ryoma-……. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro- dijo sakuno

- saliste con aoshi ayer?- dijo ryoma seriamente apagando al tele y volteándola a ver fijamente

- pues si….-dijo sakuno algo confundida de la pregunta de ryoma- el me pidió ayuda sobre un libro que quería y bueno fuimos a la librería

- nada mas?- dijo ryoma algo molesto

- si, después de la librería fuimos a mi casa…..- dijo sakuno haciendo memoria-

-y no te dijo nada?- dijo ryoma aun serio

- no, pero estaba muy extraño, antes de despedirnos dijo que quería hablar seriamente conmigo……- dijo sakuno como si nada

- ese tonto de aoshi- mascullo ryoma

-pero porque me preguntas eso ryoma?- dijo sakuno-

- antes de contestarte, quiero preguntarte otra cosa mas…… que sientes por aoshi?- dijo ryoma sin rodeos

- por aoshi?- dijo sakuno extrañada- nada….. digo somos amigos, compañeros de clase pero nada mas

- y a ti te gusta alguien?- dijo rápidamente ryoma

Sakuno se puso de todos los matices del rojo conocidos cuándo escucho la pregunta

- porque. Porque lo dices?- dijo esquivando su mirada de la ryoma

- solo contéstame……-pidió ryoma

-si…..-dijo sakuno bajito-

- y el te corresponde?- dijo ryoma con el corazón en un puño

- no, no creo, yo soy demasiado insignificante , yo no puedo gustarle a nadie- dijo sakuno triste

Fue todo lo que ryoma pudo aguantar, cuándo sakuno pudo darse cuenta su cuerpo había quedado atrapado debajo del de ryoma y este le estaba dando un beso magnifico

Era el primer beso d e la chica , y aunque nunca lo reconociera de ryoma también, pero ambos al tener los sentimientos a flor de piel se dieron un beso lleno de amor y promesas para el futuro

- mucho gusto- dijo ryoma cuando se separo- me llamo nadie……

-ryoma tu……-dijo sakuno- pero….

-shhhhh- dijo ryoma poniéndole un dedo en la boca- tu eres la mas fascinante chica que he conocido, no sabes como sufrí cuándo ayer decidiste ir con aoshi

- pero si no habíamos quedado en nada…- dijo sakuno mientras abrazaba a ryoma

- yo iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a encordar la raqueta pero aoshi se me adelanto- dijo ryoma con gesto culpable- llegue furioso a mi casa, de solo imaginarte con ese sujeto, por eso creo que mi madre fue hoy, me vio muy alterado

- no te tenia por alguien celoso- dijo sakuno aun fascinada de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos

- no son celos- dijo ryoma testarudo- es solo que no me gusta que le sonrías a alguien que no sea yo….

Sakuno se quedo en show al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ryoma, le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió

- te quiero ryoma- dijo sakuno en un susurro

-yo también te quiero sakuno- dio ryoma y el dio un suave beso- quieres ser mi novia?

-no es necesario que…..-había empezado sakuno pero ryoma la interrumpió

- es necesario- dijo ryoma- quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces solo a mi, quiero que aoshi y los demás sepan que eres mía

- cuales demás?- dijo sakuno con una ceja arqueada

- olvídalo- dijo ryoma

- pero si ryoma desde que nos conocimos te he pertenecido- dijo la chica con un ligero murmullo- es como si siempre te hubiera estado esperando

- lo mismo digo- dijo ryoma- yo te pertenezco…… entonces….. quieres ser mi novia?

-claro que si- dijo sakuno al tiempo que se acercaba a le para darle otro beso

Ambos chicos se sumergieron en su amor sin darse cuanta que eran vistos por dos personas mayores

- pensé que aquí el pervertido era yo- dijo nanjiro con una sonrisa traviesa-

Rinko salto de donde estaba y encaro a su marido

- no me des estos sustos- dijo rinko viendo a su hijo abrazar con fuerza a sakuno- no se ven lindos?

- es solo tu hijo con su nueva novia- dijo nanjiro- porque me suena que tuviste algo que ver en esto?

- no digas tonterías, anda mejor ayúdame a poner la mesa- dijo rinko alejándose- y si conozco a mi hijo esa chica ser a su única novia

Nanjiro siguió a su mujer con una sonrisa, si algo sabia rinko era de amor, tal como el lo vio cuando era joven

Después de una comida, donde tanto ryoma como sakuno no dejaban de lanzarse miradas, y nanjiro y rinko fingían que no habían visto como esos dos entrelazaban sus manos debajo de la mesa, ryoma fue a dejar a sakuno, no sin antes la chica despedirse de los señores echizen, nanjiro con una sonrisa, le dijo que podía venir siempre que quisiera si preparaba ese exquisito pastel de chocolate, rinko se despidió de ella con una enorme sonrisa y sakuno tuvo la certeza que la señora sabia lo que había pasado en la sala

Ryoma llego rato después con una sonrisa boba en la cara, paso por al sala donde solo estaba su madre, y antes de desaparecer por las escaleras fue hacia donde estaba su madre y dijo

- gracias mama- ryoma le dio un beso en al mejilla de su madre y reanudo su camino hacia su cuarto

Rinko lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras y sonrió, si después d e todo, eso era lo que cualquier madre quería, ver a su hijo tan feliz , y ella estaba segura que ryoma con sakuno seria muy feliz

Se levanto del sillón par dirigirse a su recamara , para continuar con el ultimo deber de madre del día, atender a su siempre fatigado esposo

FIN…………

Que les pareció?, es un pequeño homenaje alas madres en este día tan especial- en México el 10 de mayo es el día de las madres- espero les haya gustado y por favor manden reviews, tratare de actualizar los fics antes de mi cumple pero no prometo nada quería escribir esto para mi mama

Mama, te lo dedico de todo corazón aunque nunca lo leas , esto es para ti, te quiero mucho, y siempre estaré contigo, a pesar de las peleas y a pesar de todo, ambas sabemos que si nos peleamos es, porque ninguna se deja por al otra jajaja y no, no me portare bien, mejor te compro algo okas?

Nos veremos pronto y un abrazote a todos sus mamas, y a las chicas que escriben aquí que son madres, creo que se llamaba viridiana la chica , pues a ti también felicidades, un beso a todas y espero sus opiniones okas ¿

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Madre querida , madre adorada, vamos al cine y tu pagas la entrada

Perdón chiste bobo peor se me acaba de ocurrir

Finalizado el 9 de mayo del 2007 a las 6:03 pm……….

3 quesadillas….25 pesos

2 cd piratas……20 pesos

Que te tardes tanto en el mercado y termines muy tarde un one shot

No tiene precio jejej


End file.
